


Saying Goodbye

by tptigger



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness, possibly overly mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before going Downtime, Kyle seeks out Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and situations are the property of Warner Brothers, and were created by William Wisher, James Cameron, Gale Anne Hurd, and Josh Friedman.
> 
> Written for brynwulf

 

 

Kyle stalked the tunnels, and jumped about ten feet when someone grabbed his arm.

"Kyle."

Kyle relaxed as he recognized the voice of his older brother, Derek. "Thank goodness, Connor didn't give me much time." He grabbed Derek in a bear hug.

Derek hugged him back, clearly a bit stunned. As a rule, the Reese boys weren't given to overt displays of affection. "Kyle?"

Kyle pulled away, albeit reluctantly. "Look, I'm going on a mission, can't tell you more than that. Highly classified."

"You came searching for me just to tell me that?" Derek asked.

"I volunteered, don't blame Connor, okay?"

"Kyle... what's...."

"I love you, Derek," Kyle said, trying to bite back the lump in his throat.

"I love you too," Derek said, searching his little brother's face. "Come back."

Kyle swallowed. "I'll try my best."

"That bad?"

Kyle nodded. "I have to."

Derek sighed, and for a minute, Kyle was afraid that he would try to forbid him from going. "Be careful. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Derek."

"Reese!" shouted someone. "Connor said to get moving. Time's up."

Kyle turned back. "I have to go. Thank you. For everything."

Derek nodded. "I love you," he said, quietly.

"Love you too." Kyle turned and left, without saying goodbye. He'd said what he'd needed to say. Best that was the last thing he said to Derek.

 


End file.
